In some cases, a driver of a vehicle may wish to perform a number of functions at once. For example, in addition to maneuvering the vehicle, the driver may wish to enter a navigation destination, change the temperature in the vehicle, or change the volume of music playing in the vehicle. Other functions are possible as well.